Stupid-young Girl!
by mytalicious
Summary: Kisah SMA antara seorang gadis yang suka bermain cinta dengan pemuda es, Sasuke, serta antara gadis itu dengan teman gelapnya, Sasori. Semuanya lancar saja, namun mulai timbul gejolak ketika 'badai' yang sangat ditakutkan itu datang. Penasaran? Check this out! [SasuReader! slight SasoReader, etc]


Namaku [First Name] [Last Name].

Aku tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang. Lahir, tumbuh, dan akan hidup di Tokyo untuk selamanya, mungkin. Hidupku normal atau mungkin tidak. Aku bersekolah di sekolah ternama di Tokyo, orang-orang menyebutnya begitu. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA, memiliki seorang kekasih dan seorang _teman dekat_.

…

Konohagakuen.

6.51 AM

[Name] melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Ia meletakkan _helm_nya di lemari khusus penyimpanan _helm_. Kemudian, berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya. Wajahnya datar, tangannya menggenggam _smartphone_ keluaran China, ia mulai melepas ransel dan _tote bag_ yang dibawanya, kemudian menggantungnya. Setelah itu, kembali memegang _smartphone _kesayangannya.

"Hinata, sudah mengerjakan tugas?" tanya [Name] kepada seorang gadis berisi di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil buku tugas bersampul ungu dan sebuah pulpen. "Kalau sudah, boleh aku pinjam? Aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Ya, aku sudah." Jawab Hinata lugas. Ia tersenyum tipis sambal menyerahkan buku tugasnya. "Nah, kau salin dari nomor dua, karena yang nomor satu sudah dibahas di kelas kemarin." lanjutnya menjelaskan kepada [Name].

[Name] mengangguk pelan, ia memakai _earphone_, kemudian mulai menyalin. "Iya, aku paham, terima kasih, Hinata." Jawab gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai [hair color] ini menyalin dengan cepat. Tulisannya tetap rapi walau dia mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali ia mengutak-atik _smartphone_ kesayangannya untuk memilih lagu yang didengarnya.

_BRAK_!

Tepukan meja ringan, namun suaranya sangat lantang bagi [Name]. "Eh, ya?" sahut [Name] terkejut.

"Tugas apa ini? Fisika?" serbu pemuda tampan yang memakai _earphone _itu. Surai _maroon _pucat yang tebal dengan wajah putih mulusnya yang berseri membuat [Name] terpaku kepadanya. "Oh, aku belum mengerjakannya, sial. Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku pinjam punyamu. Akan 'ku salin." lanjutnya tanpa jeda.

Pemuda itu langsung bergerak dan duduk di belakang [Name]. Bangkunya tepat di belakang gadis bermata [eye color] itu. [Name] sontak menggeleng pelan, mengusir rasa kaget dan berdebar di jantungnya. "Kenapa tidak kau foto saja tugas Hinata? Daripada kau lama menungguku." ujar [Name].

"Tidak, aku menunggu tugasmu saja."

_BLUSH_!

[Name] memang tidak menoleh ke belakang atau tidak menghadap pemuda itu. Namun, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah hanya karena mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Gadis itu menepuk pipinya pelan, kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak lama berselang. "Oi, [Name]. Sudah belum? Sebentar lagi Iruka-_sensei_ datang." tegur pemuda itu. Kakinya menendang bangku [Name] pelan.

[Name] mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan buku tugas bersampul ungunya. "Nih, salin, tapi aku tidak menulis soalnya." ujar [Name] memberitahu.

"Ya, bukan masalah." Pemuda itu tersenyu tipis. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan menulis soalnya." lanjutnya lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Kembali menghadap depan dan mematikan musiknya, ia mulai memainkan _games _yang ada di _smartphone_nya, namanya Hago.

"Sasori!" Seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ datang, ia langsung memeluk Sasori, pemuda yang berada tepat di belakang [Name]. "Apa yang kau kerjakan? Boleh aku pinjam? Aku belum selesai." serunya dengan nada manja.

Sasori berdecak pelan. Ia melepas _earphone _yang ada di telinganya. "Tch, Ino aku belum selesai. Jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Iruka-_sensei_ akan datang sebentar lagi." protes pemuda itu akan kelakuan Ino, kekasihnya.

"Uhh, kau ini. Foto saja dulu, lalu berikan bukunya kepadaku. Aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali." ujar Ino dengan nada kesal.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, kemudian terkekeh geli. "Kenapa bukan kau yang foto dan biarkan aku menyalin tugas ini." jawabnya dengan nada santai.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku benci kau!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya, melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang berada di ujung kelas.

[Name] langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia kekasihmu, bujuk dia, Sasori." ujar gadis itu dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Hm, sudahlah [Name]." Sasori tersenyum miring. "Aku yang meminjam bukumu, lalu dia ingin merebutnya dan menyuruhku untuk foto saja? Coba kau pikir, apa aku salah kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk foto tugasmu?" ujarnya membela diri.

[Name] tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, terserah kau saja." Gadis itu memainkan pulpennya, kemudian mengetukkannya ke meja Sasori. "Oh iya, malam ini. Jadi atau tidak?" tanya [Name].

Sasori tersenyum miring. "Jadi. Aku bebas malam ini." Pemuda itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menatap [Name]. "Mau aku jemput?" tawarnya.

"_Sounds great_, jemput aku di depan toko biasa, ya." [Name] mencuri pandang ke arah Ino. "Kau tidak ada tambahan malam ini?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasori menekan bawah bibirnya dengan pulpennya. "Tidak ada, ya, tidak ada!" jawabnya yakin. "Oh iya, mau pakai mobil?" tanya Sasori.

[Name] mengangguk cepat. "Boleh saja."

Sasori mengangguk. "Siap, sayang." Ia memberikan buku tugas [Name] kembali. "Terima kasih, aku mau bujuk Ino dulu, ya." lanjutnya sambal membawa buku tugasnya sendiri.

[Name] tertawa kecil, menertawai konyolnya tingkah Sasori dan Ino. Sasori mendesak untuk memeluk Ino.

"Inooo! Ini tugasku, salinlah." Sasori memainkan pipi Ino dengan lembut. "Jangan marah, sayang." lanjutnya manja.

Ino mendengus pelan. "Kau itu, menyebalkan!" serunya.

"Maaf, sayang. Maafkan aku, Ino." Sasori mencubit dagu Ino. Kemudian menatap mata gadis _blonde _itu dalam-dalam.

Ino sontak memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang sudah berwarna merah, semerah apel segar. "Hmm, aku mau takoyaki, mocha, dan ramen…" ujarnya dengan nada malu-malu yang terdengar imut.

"Aku tidak dengarrr…!" Sasori tertawa kecil, wajah Ino sontak kembali memasang raut kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasori. "Iya, iyaa! Akan, 'ku berikan, tapi jangan marah dulu." bujuknya lembut.

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Sasori."

"Dasar." Sasori menepuk pucuk kepala Ino pelan.

…

Konohagakuen.

10.00 AM

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Ino langsung berlari keluar dengan Sasori yang diseret-seretnya. [Name] terkekeh pelan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan catatannya.

"[Name], ada Sasukee!"

Satu di antara teman [Name] berteriak. "Iya," jawab [Name] singkat. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat pemuda bersurai raven itu masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Bahu yang lebar, dada yang bidang dan tegak, kulit putih pucat dan sorot mata yang tajam, ia datang dengan semua itu kea rah [Name]. "Hai, Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu cepat.

"Ini." Sasuke meletakkan roti manis berisi pisang dan selai cokelat, serta sekotak susu dingin rasa stroberi kesukaan [Name]. "[Name] belum sarapan,'kan?" ujarnya cepat. Ia duduk di lantai porselen dingin, diagonal dari posisi [Name] yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

[Name] mengangguk pelan, ia terkekeh kecil. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku bangun kesiangan, jadi tidak sempat sarapan." ujarnya dengan senyum kecil andalannya yang manis. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang besar, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Aku bawa bekal, kau tidak usah khawatir sampai seperti itu." lanjut [Name].

"Aku tidak mau _maag_ yang kau derita kambuh." ujar Sasuke tegas. Ia menatap makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya. "Kau tau, seorang penderita _maag_ harus sarapan, wajib. Jadi, kau habiskan itu, lalu makan bekalmu siang nanti. Paham, [Name]-sayang?" ujarnya lagi.

[Name] tertawa kecil. "Iyaa! Akan, 'ku makan semuanya. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir? Terakhir kali kau bilang kau tidak makan, aku langsung melihatmu muntah-muntah hingga mau pingsan!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

[Name] terkejut. Ia menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Maaf ya, _guys_. Orang tua ini memang cerewet!" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"[Name], pacarmu itu khawatir! Jangan melawan ya!" ujar seorang gadis berdarah Belanda, namanya Hotaru.

"Iya, Sasuke maklum ya, [Name] memang bandel." Tenten, gadis keturunan Jepang asli menyahut.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "_See_, dengar teman-temanmu, [Name]. Jangan bandel." Ia menyentil kening gadis itu pelan. Kemudian, mengelusnya dengan penuh cinta. "Sayang, aku khawatir, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku hanya mau kau makan, hidup sehat, dan bahagia. Tidak susah,'kan?" ujar Sasuke dengan sangat lembut.

[Name] tersenyum manis. "Iya, aku paham. Terima kasih, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Iya, sama-sama. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya. Ada tugas dari Anko-_sensei_." Ia menepuk pundak [Name] lembut. "Kau pasti tahu karakter wanita itu kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas." ujarnya dengan nada sebal.

"Hmmm… Padahal, aku masih ingin berdua denganmu." [Name] menggoda Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan buat aku menerkammu di sini, [Name]." jawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya, iya, ampun! Kembali ke kelasmu sana!" [Name] menjerit sambal memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Iya, _bye _sayang!" serunya.

[Name] membuka rotinya dan memakannya, beberapa kali temannya datang untuk meminta rotinya. Tak lama, Sasori datang dari balik pintu sambil membawa air mineral dingin.

"Eh, ada roti tuh." ujar Sasori menggoda. "Tumben, biasanya kau bekal nasi." lanjutnya.

[Name] menelan potongan roti terakhir dan memasukkan sampahnya ke tas Karui. Gadis yang duduk di depannya. "Ya, biasa. Sasuke datang, takut aku sakit, katanya." jawab [Name], ia menoleh ke belakang, membuka air mineral Sasori dan meneguknya. "Oiya, dimana Ino? Bukannya tadi kalian turun berdua?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia pergi dengan teman-temannya setelah makan bersamaku." Sasori menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, matanya menatap [Name]. "Dia mengabaikanku setelah menguras isi dompetku." lanjutnya.

_Sedih_, _kesal_, _bangga_, _tidak peduli_. [Name] tersenyum kecil, ia bisa membaca sorot mata Sasori dengan mudah. "Sudahlah, Ino juga main dengan teman-temannya. Bukan dengan laki-laki lain." sahut [Name] membela Ino.

"[Name], kami bukan seperti kau dan Sasuke. Bebas pacaran dimana saja." Sasori menatap langit-langit kelas, kemudian kembali menatap [Name]. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu,'kan Ino dilarang pacaran oleh orang tuanya, jadi kami hanya bisa dekat di sekolah, itu pun hanya di dalam kelas." ujar Sasori lagi.

[Name] memiringkan kepalanya. "Hanya di kelas? Kenapa?"

"Ada adik kelas dan guru yang mengadu kepada orang tua Ino, jika kami pacaran." jawab Sasori lugas.

[Name] menepuk jidatnya. "Iya, astaga, maaf aku lupa. Kau sudah pernah cerita kepadaku." ujarnya menyesal. Ia menepuk bahu Sasori pelan. "Sudahlah, pasti akan indah pada waktunya." [Name] mengulas senyum manis.

"Iya, terima kasih." Sasori memegang tangan [Name] dan mengelusnya.

…

_TENG_! _TENG_! _TENG_!

Bel berdenting tiga kali, tanda waktu sekolah telah usai. Para murdi berhamburan keluar, [Name] baru saja mengambil _helm_ miliknya di lemari. "Kiba, ini _helm_mu." Ia menyerahkan _helm_ dengan corak hijau _lime_ ke pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut.

"Eh, _thanks_, [Name]." Kiba menyambut _helm_nya. "Tidak usah repot-repot." lanjutnya sambil meringis tidak enak.

[Name] tersenyum tipis. "Sekalian, _helm_mu menghalangi _helm_ku. Jadi, aku keluarkan milikmu dulu." ujarnya menjelaskan agar Kiba tidak salah paham.

Kiba tertawa. "Oh, begitu, aku duluan ya!"

[Name] mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan botol kecil, sebuah _liptint_, kemudian mengoleskannya ke bibirnya yang tipis. Setelah meletakkan kembali botol kecil itu di dalam tasnya, ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menariknya. "Eh!" jeritnya kaget.

"[Name]," Sasori menatapnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala [Name] lembut.

"S-Sasori!" [Name] mendengus sebal, bibirnya ditekuk. "Nanti dilihat Ino, sudah sana pulang." ujarnya cepat.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Tenang," Pemuda itu mendorong [Name] keluar dari kelas, kemudian menutup pintu kelas dari luar. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di kelas, kau itu penakut." lanjutnya, senyumnya tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Hm, baiklah," [Name] mengangguk. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku duluan, sudah ditunggu Sasuke." pamitnya sambil berlari kecil.

"Iya, _chat _aku kalau sudah di rumah ya, sayang!" Sasori berteriak.

[Name] menepuk jidatnya, ia merutuki kebodohan Sasori yang begitu terpampang nyata. _Si bodoh itu_, _dikira di sekolah ini cuma ada aku dan dia kali_, serunya dalam hati.

"[Name]!" Sasuke melambaikan tangan, di sebelahnya ada motor besar berwarna _matte black_. "Kau darimana saja?" tanyanya heran.

[Name] tersenyum tipis. "Biasa, perempuan. _Touch_-_up_ dulu." jawabnya. "Aku pakai _liptint _baru. Warnanya cocok tidak denganku?" [Name] menunjuk bibirnya dengan jarinya.

"Hm, cantik. Warnanya manis, seperti kau." puji Sasuke. Ia menyentuh bibir tipis [Name]. "Jangan cantik-cantik di depan laki-laki lain, ya. Aku tidak ingin kau direbut orang lain." Sasuke mencubit pipi [Name] gemas.

"Iya," [Name] menarik tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. Ia mendorong bahu pemuda itu pelan. "Sudah, aku malu dilihat orang-orang." ujarnya dengan pipi yang sudah merona sempurna.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memakai _helm_nya, lalu menaiki motornya. Tak lama [Name] menaiki motornya juga. "Sudah?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan sang kekasih sudah nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Ya, sudah." sahut [Name] lembut.

…

Kediaman Sasuke, Uchiha Mansion.

3.30 PM

"Permisi." Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.

Suasana sepi, kosong, dan gelap menyambutnya. Pemuda bersurai raven ini memang sudah tinggal sendiri sejak menginjak sekolah dasar. Orang tuanya berada di London karena urusan pekerjaan, Kakak sulungnya, Itachi Uchiha, berada di New York karena urusan pekerjaan juga, ia bekerja sebagai produser yang sukses. Sementara itu, kakak sepupunya, yang sedari dulu tumbuh bersamanya, Shisui Uchiha, juga berada di New York, ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan S2-nya.

[Name] menyusul dari belakang. "Permisi." Ia meletakkan _helm_nya di bawah meja. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Aku ingin pipis, kamar mandi sekarang!" ringis [Name].

"Masuklah, kau ini, seperti baru pertama kali ke rumahku saja." Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat [Name] yang sudah berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. "Gunakan kamar mandi di kamarku saja [Name]!" serunya.

"IYAA!" [Name] menjawab lantang.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat [Name] sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambal memainkan _snartphone_nya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah [Name], tangannya mulai meraba, kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu. Hidungnya menyesap aroma parfum khas kekasihnya yang manis. "[Name]…" rengek Sasuke tidak suka diabaikan.

"Uhm, sabar." [Name] masih fokus pada layar _smartphone_nya membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia merampas _smartphone _[Name]. "Eh, Sasuke! Kembalikan _smartphone_ku!" teriak [Name] kesal.

Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Siapa itu Hidan?" Ia menunjukkan _smartphone _[Name] yang menampilkan _roomchat_nya bersama Hidan.

"Dia murid Amegakuen." [Name] mendengus pelan, ia bergerak ke dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Dia menghubungiku karena bertanya soal kegiatan pecinta alam kemarin. Kau tidak perlu cemas." ujar gadis itu menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lagi. "Terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, aku mendapatimu pergi jalan dengan mantanmu." Pemuda itu menepuk dahi [Name] pelan. Kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi [Name]. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya denganmu, sayang?" lirih Sasuke.

"Maaf," [Name] memeluk Sasuke dengan begitu erat. "Aku salah, aku salah. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal." sahut gadis itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia meletakkan _smartphone_ [Name] di meja kecil, kemudian mulai melumat bibir tipis gadis itu. "[Name]–uhmm…!"

"Sasu…! I-Ini–enghh s-sudah sore! A-Akuhh, harus pulang seka-karanggh!" [Name] mengerang saat Sasuke mulai menyerbunya dengan kecupan-kecupan maut andalannya. Gadis itu menegang, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat saat lidah Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi mengeksplor mulutnya. Lidah pemuda itu mengajak lidahnya berdansa, lalu tidak lupa mengabsen setiap giginya yang ada. "Sasuuuu….!" erang [Name] lagi.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya, ia menyelinap ke balik kemeja putih gadis itu. Sebuah gunung yang diselimuti fabric tebal tidak membuat tangannya menyerah untuk mencapai titik puncak. Ia menyelinap dai bawah fabric tersebut dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ahnnn! Sasukehh…! G-Geli-ahh…" [Name] menggelinjang tak karuan. Tubuhnya menggelepar lasak ke mana-mana. "A-Ah, sudah…"

Sasuke tidak peduli, ia mengecup leher [Name] lembut sambal menjilatnya. Tangannya lanjut bergerak ke bawah, ia menyingkap rok flannel [Name] yang bermotif kotak-kotak abu. Jari-jarinya mendesak masuk walaupun paha [Name] berusaha keras untuk menghalangi mereka.

"Ahhhhnnnnn!" [Name] mendesah lantang ketika jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh kewanitaannya yang masih dibalut oleh celana dalam.

"Tadi kau menjerit _sudah_-_sudah_." Sasuke terkekeh geli. Jarinya menyelip masuk melewati celana dalam, kemudian langsung masuk menusuk lubang kewanitaan [Name].

"Ahnnn! Sasukee!"

"Sudah basah rupanya," Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Ia menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur di lubang [Name] dengan tempo cepat dan sangat amat brutal. "Dasar anak nakal."

…

Kediaman [Last Name].

7.00 PM

[Name] sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Ayahnya masih bekerja, sedangkan Ibunya sedang memasak makan malam. Sementara itu, gadis ini sedang berdiri di depan cermin rias. [Name] mengoleskan _liptint_ berwarna _cherry_ _pink_ ke bibirnya yang tipis. Kemudian, menguncir rambutnya dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum beraroma buah yang manis.

"Hm, sudah rapi." Ia mengambil _sling bag_ kesukaannya dan ponselnya. "Oh iya!" [Name] menepuk jidatnya, ia melupakan sesuatu.

_Sasuke_ : _Kau sudah di rumah, sayang_?

[Name] mengetik sebuah balasan. _Iya_, _aku sudah di rumah_. _Aku sedang sibuk_, _Kaa_-_san memintaku belajar_. _Ponselku akan diambil sekarang_!

_Sent_!

[Name] tersenyum puas.

_Drrt_!

Namun, Sasuke langsung membalas.

_Sasuke_ : _Baiklah_, _semangat belajarnya_. _Itu demi kebaikanmu juga_, _sampai bertemu di sekolah besok ya_. _Kau tidak perlu membalas pesanku jika ada Kaa_-_san_-_mu_. _Bisa-bisa kau dimarah karena main ponsel terus._

[Name] tersenyum senang. Ia langsung menonaktifkan pemberitahuan _chat_ dari Sasuke. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menghampiri Ibunya. "_Kaa_-_san_, aku pergi dulu, ya." pamitnya.

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sama seperti [Name] membersihkan tangannya yang kotor karena sedang menghaluskan bumbu. "Iya, jangan pulang larut, ya. Hati-hati di jalan," Ibu [Name] mencium pucuk kepala anak gadisnya itu. Kemudian, merapikan helai rambut [Name] yang terlepas. "Cantik sekali [Name], pasti mau pergi dengan Sasuke." goda wanita itu.

[Name] mengulas senyum lebar. "Iya, _Kaa_-_san_. Aku tidak boleh telat, kasihan dia menungguku!" serunya berdusta.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, ia memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke saku [Name]. Kemudian mendorong anak gadisnya itu untuk pergi.

"_Ittekimasu_, _Kaa_-_san_!" teriak [Name] sambal memakai sepatunya dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Itterashai_, [Name]." Wanita itu menatap anaknya yang sudah keluar dari pagar rumah. "Dasar anak zaman sekarang, lincah sekali."

…

[Name] menghampiri pria bersurai _maroon_ pucat yang sedang bersender di sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna hitam metalik. "Sasori!" sapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Eh, sudah sampai." Sasori menarik tangan [Name], kemudian menangkup bibir tipis gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Ia melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu, kemudian di akhiri dengan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Sasori mendorong [Name] pelan, selanjutnya ia melihat penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kau ini, masih sama dari dulu. Suka sekali pakai rok pendek, bahaya tahu!" omel pria itu, khawatir.

[Name] mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia sebal. "Kau ini, aku dating langsung dicium, habis itu diomeli! Enak sekali hidupmu." ujarnya, tangannya dilipat di dada dan wajahnya dibuang dari pandangan Sasori.

"Sayang, maaf, yaa." Sasori tertawa kecil, ia menarik tangan [Name] dan membawa tubuh [Name] ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menaruh dagunya di atas pucuk kepala [Name], sambal memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu, Sasori juga menyesap aroma stroberi yang manis. "_Shampoo_mu, kesukaanku. Aromanya menyenangkan sekali." pujinya.

[Name] mengangguk pelan. "Iya, sama seperti Sasuke. Dia juga suka _shampoo_ku." jawabnya.

Sasori melepas pelukannya, ia menatap [Name] dalam-dalam. Tangannya menangkup wajah [Name]. "[Name], kita harus bersenang-senang malam ini!" ujarnya, iris matanya redup, menampilkan sorot kesedihan yang begitu kentara. "Aku pusing, masalahku dan Ino bisa membuatku gila." lanjut Sasori lirih.

[Name] tersenyum lembut. "Iya, aku akan menemanimu. Ayo, kita bersenang-senang."

…

Bersambung, ya!


End file.
